


Quip Repair Job

by kayliemalinza



Series: Freewrites [8]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Comment Fic, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-25
Updated: 2008-10-25
Packaged: 2017-10-27 06:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayliemalinza/pseuds/kayliemalinza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Order_of_Chaos prompted me for "Ianto doing tailoring, with sharp and shiny scissors."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quip Repair Job

The blades of the scissors were less than an inch long. Ianto sheared them carefully across the ragged edge, lopping off threads in short flashes. The gooseneck lamp was positioned too closely and burned the back of his knuckles.

Jack's boots clomped into the room, then stopped. Ianto worked the tiny scissors and didn't look up, not even when Jack cleared his throat and said, "Ianto? Is there a particular reason why your hand is up Toshiko's skirt?"

Tosh murmured "Oh goodness," just as Ianto said calmly, "I'm mending it."

Jack made a disappointed noise.

Toshiko explained, "I caught it on the edge of that machine out there just as it flipped on, and the moving parts ripped my skirt right open. I used up my spare set of clothes yesterday." She shifted dejectedly to the side as she remembered the incident which required her spare set of clothes—there was blue goo and an alien rabbit involved—then hastily shifted back as Ianto clucked his tongue and pressed his fingers against her thigh. The gooseneck lamp was really very warm.

"It'll mend better if I sew it while she's wearing it," Ianto muttered around the needle in his mouth. He drew a spool from his pocket, unwound a length of thread and snipped it with a scissor-swipe. Settling his knees more comfortably on the floor, he threaded the needle.

"I see," Jack said as Ianto slipped his hand beneath the skirt again (Toshiko held her breath; Ianto's knuckles were ticklish dots) and started to sew.

Jack adjusted his weight from one foot to another, and Ianto could practically hear him grinning. "Not to besmirch your honour," he said, voice thrumming low, "but are you sure that's the only reason?"

" _Jack_ ," Tosh hissed quellingly.

"I call it like I see it," Jack drawled, unrepentant. "Say, Ianto, could you mend some of my pants later? Or is this something special between you and Toshiko?"

This time they both cried his name (which did nothing to dissuade.)


End file.
